


Warmth

by Shaloved30



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive is starting to realize his feelings are shifting. For his partner and his friend.</p>
<p>This is an alternate ending/additional scene of sorts placed right as and after Ravi comforts Liv with the long hug in 1x10 Written for Clive Babineaux Week on Tumblr<br/>May be continued in one or two additional parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

He cares about them.

He _really_ does, and it hits him like a thump to the chest as he spots them in an embrace when he reaches the bottom step leading into the morgue. This feeling, an ache that rushes in, taking his breath when he hears her cries, then warmth spreads over him while watching his hands; strong, yet tender rubbing her back.

If Ravi or Liv sense him, neither seem to care that he’s somehow found himself no longer watching them from the spot he once stood. Clive doesn’t even question it. He just lets out a deep breath when Liv shifts from Ravi’s shoulder on to his and he feels the tight pull of the man’s arm around his back.

They stay in this circle of bodies, hard and soft-short and tall, if someone would come down now they would really look a sight. Clive leans his chin down to place his eyes on her and Liv seems even smaller and a touch more pale in her grief. It makes his heart constrict once more and his eyes mist. Ravi, whose a few inches taller than himself must have been watching them both, his large hand starts moving in smooth strokes again up and down Clive’s back.

The three end up back at Clive’s place.

“Liv, can I get you something?” Clive likes having them in his space that they seem to instantly relax there. His apartment is tiny, but he makes it a home best he can. Ravi and Liv lounge comfortably on his brown leather couch.

“No, Clive really, I’m okay now mostly, I’m just glad not to be alone.” Liv’s voice is still a bit raspy from her tears.  

Clive joins them on the couch and there’s only a breath of space between them but that suits him just fine.

“We’ll always be here for you Liv, Ravi and I aren’t going anywhere.” Clive looks to her then, her blue eyes look a bit brighter now, Ravi’s deep brown are soft and kind.

He feels it again and this time he’s sure, he cares about them.  Clive _wants_ to tell them and he will.

Soon.


End file.
